Head up displays (HUDs) were originally developed to display cockpit, or vehicle instruments, to pilots and vehicle operators in a manner that overlays the instrumentation information onto a real world scene. A HUD accomplishes this with a transparent display that enables a pilot or vehicle operator, hereinafter also referred to as an operator or viewer, to keep their eyes trained on a real world scene while simultaneously viewing relevant information that is superimposed onto that scene. The benefits of HUD technology include: i) increased operator time looking forward at a relevant scene, such as the road or horizon, or conversely reduced time that the operator takes their eyes off of a relevant scene to look at instrumentation; ii) improved visual acuity by reducing the need for an operator to refocus their eyes on near objects, such as an instrument panel, and again refocus on far objects in a relevant real world scene, provided the HUD projects the instrumentation at a sufficiently far enough viewing distance; and iii) consolidation of information from multiple displays into a single display and in a simplified format that reduces the demand on an operator's cognitive processes when they should be focused on a primary task such as driving or flying. Contemporary applications of HUD technology include the display of video information, text messages from a second party such as a dispatch center, or from sensors or sources outside the vehicle occupied by the operator. Military HUD systems present tactical information to operators in a manner that also lets them keep their eyes looking forward and focused on critical tasks. However, military operations often occur at night, requiring the use of night vision devices (NVDs), also known as a night optical/observation devices (NODs) or night vision imaging systems (NVIS), for enhanced vision in the dark. Typically, NVDs are packaged into wearable devices such as the AN/PVS-7 and AN/PVS-14 night vision goggles (NVGs), which are commonly used by the US military and law enforcement agencies. These newer NVDs utilize technology designated as Generation III, which greatly amplify low light levels, and are necessarily designed to filter out much of the light output from instrument panels and interior lighting systems so that the operator is not overwhelmed by their light output.